


Comfort

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Doubt, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Janet worries about adopting Cassie, Sam reassures her.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Janet rests her head in the crook of Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s arm wraps around her even as Janet reaches across and entwines her fingers with Sam’s other hand. Then Janet takes a deep breath and admits. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mom.”

Sam rubs soothing circles over her back. “I’ll help as much as I can.”

“Cassie’s already lost so much,” Janet sighs. “I just want her to feel safe.”

“You will,” Sam reassures.

“You think?”

“You make me feel safe.”

Janet smiles slowly, then shifts so she can lean up and kiss Sam. “Thank you.”


End file.
